


The Kingdom Next Door

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Thilbo, bagginshield, falling for the first time/look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield romance m oneshot: No, really; the Shire are just the Hobbit summer houses; turn around the biggest hill and there you have a very rich and, even if simple, quite powerful kingdom (requested by queenhobbit22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, i'm so happy i could hug the entire world   
> (Love you fredda particular)

Bilbo looked at his father.

   “You still hate the fact that the kingdom is so close.” He said, not able to understand the situation.

   “Yes.” The old hobbit put his pipe down.

   “And therefore, you refuse to let me go with the Thain to this meeting. You were the one, who said I should have a go at politics.”

   “Not like that!” Bungo Baggins rose and tried to tower his son, but Bilbo was already taller than his old man.

   “You two, stop bickering. Bilbo is going. Nothing to be debated about that.” Belladonna stood in the doorway and stared her husband down. “He needs to learn to make his own decision, he is by far old enough.”

   “Bella!” Bungo shouted and walked over to her.

   “None of it!” The woman said back, her voice hard and determined. “He is going. He is a Took after all.”

   “A half-Took!” The old hobbit said, stomping.

   “And you behave like a child. I don’t know, why I married you!” Belladonna knew, this would shut her husband up, so she and her boy would be able to leave in peace. And yes, Bunge Baggins of Bag-End sat down, grumbling and mumbling, but Bilbo and Belladonna only left the room.

   “You new waistcoat and shirt are in your room. Get dressed and then we leave for the Thain.”

   “Why don’t you call him Fortinbras? It’s his name after all.”

   “Do people call my father by his given name? No he’s Old Took to them.” His mother said and walked away. A few minutes later, Bilbo left his room and went to the green door.

   “Bye father. See you tomorrow morning.” No reply. Bilbo, knowing his father quite well, left him to his thoughts and complaints. His mother took his hand and squeezed it. Fortinbras, a nice hobbit, well respected had become Thain only a year ago and he wanted to visit Erebor castle. He was 12 years older than Bilbo and a cousin (his father was Belladonna’s brother). Fortinbras Took welcomed the two of them with open arms.

   “There you are Bilbo. I hope you don’t mind, that we ride?” Bilbo swallowed. After he had hugged his cousin, he had spotted the mounted dwarf guard and two small ponies by his side.

   “Well, I’d like to avoid it, but if it’s necessary.” His mother smiled and left for the market, when Bilbo walked shyly to the pony, which looked less intimidating.

   “I have never ridden myself, to be honest.” Fortinbras told him and Bilbo smiled. He wouldn’t look as idiotic, he thought, if Fortinbras was also inexperienced.

   “Well then. We need to leave.” One of the guards said, a man with white, complicated braids.

   “Okay.” Bilbo said and climbed the horse.

   “For the first time not bad, is it?” Fortinbras joked, though both were highly uncomfortable in the saddles.

   “I don’t know, I will come down again.”

   “By throwing away your dignity.” The older joked and both hobbits.

   “I am sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I am Ori, son of Ri.” The silver haired dwarf said.

   “I am Bilbo Baggins, a cousin of Fortinbras.” Bilbo introduced himself, knowing that his cousin was already familiar with the dwarf.

   “Is this usual?” Dori asked and pointed at Bilbo’s clothes. He looked down.

   “Yes. Well, this is actually new for this purpose, but that’s how we dress.” Dori seemed to be surprised.

   “No armour? No jewellery?”

   “We don’t do that. Why armour? You will sweat in it and who would hurt a hobbit? Why jewellery? We would lose it, ruin it with garden work and get tangled with our clothes and hair.” Bilbo shrugged. And so the conversation continued. Dori told them about dwarves and Fortinbras and Bilbo about hobbits. When they came closer to the castle, Dori said:

   “We don’t get many visitors from the Shire. So forgive the king, if he says something wrong. If he isn’t grumpy…” Dori said and Bilbo had to supress a chuckle. They passed a gate and now they rode over a stone path up to a massive castle. It’s high towers overlooked the surrounding area until the Misty Mountains to the east and the Blue Mountains to the west. Bilbo swallowed, when he realized, how big it was and it wasn’t even underground a bit…

   “No need to feel uncomfortable lads. No one will hurt you in there.” Dori said to the two hobbits and smiled. They stopped a few metres from the gigantic stairs leading up to the main entrance and Fortinbras slid down from his pony, while Bilbo only looked down to the ground.

   “Come on cousin. I made it, it’s not hard.” Bilbo sighed and struggled down, getting tangled in the reins with his waistcoat buttons, nearly ripping the acorn buttons off.

   “I will never ride again.” He whispered to Fortinbras. “It is a nasty way of travelling.” Climbing the long stairway behind Dori gave the hobbits a few minutes of private whispering.

   “We aren’t made for it. That’s maybe the problem.” The Thain shrugged and together they went into the large castle, underneath a door way taller than the Hill. The air inside was cool, a stark contrast to the sunshine and summery warmth outside. The ceiling was high and decorated artistically. Big columns carried the ceiling and between each column, a dwarf guard stood, ready to fight.

   “I don’t understand, why dwarves are always fixed on protection.”

   “It’s because we don’t trust other folks. Men especially. They have often used us to a great extent.” A small but broad dwarf stood in front of them and Bilbo blushed, hiding behind his cousin. “I am Balin, the kings advisor, at your service. I welcome you in Erebor castle.” He bowed.

   “Fortinbras Took, 29th Thain of the Shire.” His cousin bowed. “This is my father’s sister-son, Bilbo Baggins.” Balin blinked. “My cousin.” Fortinbras helped. “Shirelanguage is weird sometimes, I know.” He smiled.

   “Well then, Fortinbras, if you and your cousin will please follow me.” Dori smiled at them and walked away, whilst the hobbits followed the advisor further through the big hall until a double door. The guards standing at the door opened it and with a flourish the small group entered. Another big hall, but this time it was clear, that this one was more important. More decorations and even more guards.

At the far end of the hall, five thrones stood. Slowly, Balin walked over the stone floor, his boots echoing through the hall, whilst the hobbit’s feet made no sound at all. Bilbo looked forward, but Fortinbras glanced at the decorations and smiled from time to time about something. Finally they came to a halt.

   “Fortinbras Took, 29th Thain of the Shire and his cousin Bilbo Baggins.” Balin stepped to the side and let the two hobbits forward, but they stopped at the stairs to the thrones, bowing.

   “It is an honour to meet you, King Thorin Oakenshield.” Fortinbras began and lifted again. “I am happy that you invited me and allowed me to bring my cousin with me. Furthermore I thank Lady Dís for her invitation to the yearly Durin’s Day Festival for all Hobbits.” Bilbo, though curious, kept his eyes low, not wanting to look dump, when he saw the royal family.

   “I am happy to welcome you here, Thain. It is and honour to see our two folks getting along to well. I pray, that we will establish a friendship.” The voice was dark and honourable, but also stern and proud. Bilbo looked up and was met with four dark haired dwarves and a blonde one. The king, most likely the king, sat in the middle, wearing a crow crown and a heavy fur coat. To his right was a…lady-dwarf? Her beard was shorter, her hair less curly than her brother’s and she also had breast. Next to her was a dwarf with stubble and a mess of hair, sticking in all directions. His eyes, brown and big, were burning with excitement.

To the kings left was a dwarf with the same light blue eyes as he and the lady-dwarf, but a far more smug expression than the king. To his other hand was the blonde dwarf, a serious expression keeping his boyish features in check.

   “Your cousin is younger than you?” asked the lady-dwarf.

   “Yes, a lot actually: 12 years.” Fortinbras replied lightly.

   “12 years?” blurted the messy-haired dwarf. “That’s a lot?”

   “Oh Kili, in hobbit years it’s a lot.” Said the blonde dwarf. The king sighed.

   “These two are my nephews, Kili and Fili. They are apart only a few years, something unusual in our race. This is my sister Lady Dís and my younger brother Lord Frerin.” The king lifted his head. “I am King Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo’s eyes widen, when the dwarf rose and walked down.

   “Uhm…” He panicked and looked over to Fortinbras, but he also seemed to be confused.

   “I do not mean to frighten you.” King Thorin said and a smiled crossed his lips. He looked, as if he didn’t smile often. “Follow me to the gardens.” The hobbits walked behind the dwarf and the rest of the royal family followed.

   “Master Baggins, why are you here with your cousin? I heard hobbit rarely leave their beloved Shire.” Lord Frerin was the younger, light-heartedly version of his brother, laugh wrinkles around his bright eyes. Bilbo laughed.

   “Well, I am not really hobbit-y. My father didn’t want me to go, but my mother, a true Took, insisted, that I need to go here. She and ma father want me to be Fortinbras advisor.” Fortinbras smiled.

   “You must know, that the two of us are the most reasonable and…well clever hobbits from the Took line in our generation. We Tooks are…weird to a certain extend. Bilbo here would be like his other cousins, if hadn’t so much Baggins blood in his veins.” Fortinbras joked. Lord Frerin smiled, but looked confused.

   “Tooks? Baggins? I don’t know, what that means.”

   “Oh Frerin, you stupid dwarf!” His sister, by any means an intimidating woman rolled her eyes. “Hobbits like to be proper. The Tooks don’t really are proper, whilst the Baggins are a family which has done since generations what society expects from them.”

   “This is the best way to explain.” The Thain smiled and shrugged then. They had now come into the large gardens. Fili and Kili were somewhere else and Fortinbras was in a discussion with Lord Frerin and Lady Dís. Bilbo was left to wander about the flowers alone.

   “Master Baggins.” Said a low voice.

   “Oh. King Thorin.” Bilbo walked a few steps back, trying not to blush too hard.

   “No titles please. Just Thorin.” Bilbo made big eyes.

   “Well then Thorin…” The hobbit toyed with his waistcoat.

   “Do you like the gardens?” Thorin asked, waving his arm around, making a chainmail visible in doing so.

   “Very much.” Bilbo replied. “You have many Shire flowers, but also some other’s I have never seen before.”

   “Yes. My sister is very fond of the garden here. She and my mother used to buy lots of foreign  seeds from the travelling merchants.” Not knowing how to reply, the odd pair continued to walk through the garden until they reached a pavilion, where they sat down. And somehow they started to talk about anything and nothing.

 

When Bilbo left the next morning, he looked back more often than he did, when they had left the Shire.

   “When will you return?” he asked Fortinbras.

   “To Durin’s Day Festival, why?”

   “I’d like to accompany you.” Bilbo simply replied and they continued they homeward journey in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and i thank you for giving kudos and commenting <3  
> Have a wonderful 2nd of December!


End file.
